Within the Heat of Desire
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: A compilation of individual one-shots, new and old, dashed with a zest of citrus. MxY. -Mature Content Warning- [Re-upload 2009-2012]
1. Dragon Valentine

A Munto Fanfiction: Dragon Valentine © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Fantasy and Romance  
Prompt: "The challenge is to write a single chapter (no multi-chapter stories) Munto fic with the main theme being Valentines Day."  
Summary: For DaviantArt's Munto-FanClub Valentine's Contest: Yumemi asks Munto questions in regards of his world and people. It is difficult to do, though, when your husband is so relentlessly distracting…

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Chels, who helped me think up of names!

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashback._

* * *

One-Shot: Dragon Valentine

Emerald eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the Sun's low rays. It was still early. Cocking to her left, Yumemi saw a batch of firelocks against the feathered surface. Smiling at her husband, she ran her fingers through his hair, loving the silky feel. It was difficult to believe that seven years really had gone by since she had first met the Magical Being, that summer ago…

Munto's face was wedged between the juncture of her exposed shoulder and remaining in the pillows. She attempted to move his locks so she could gain access to his handsome features, yet he tightened his hold at her waist, and groaned within the warm garment. She giggled at his endearing response.

However, she needed to ask him something, it has been nagging her for a while…

"Munto?" she whispered. She stroked his neck to rouse him. He gave a grunt at the tickling sensation, and hid further. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I want to ask you something."

"Wha'ph?" The reply was muffled.

"Are you considered as an elf?" she wondered aloud, gazing up at the tall, columned ceiling.

There was a pause; where then the royal removed his head out of their shared heat and gave her a wary glare.

"What, now?"

"Are you considered as an elf?" She repeated the question, while taking a long pointed ear and pulling the tip lightly with her pointer and thumb to exaggerate her inquiries.

He rubbed his eye from remaining sleep. "And where did this come about?"

"I was wondering…" She continued to groom his hair.

"In all Heavens name and what is Holy… We are known as Magicians," he claimed, believing that was that needed to be said, and huddled back into her cherished warmth.*1

"But what about the others who don't use magic?" she continued on, knowing that his nation was secluded to used such powers.

"We are also known as Sky Dwellers; Heavenly Beings."

Yumemi furrowed her pale brows. "You know, you could just give a simple no. Does that mean you aren't considered as elves?"

"Well, if you want to call us that, then go ahead, human," he teased his wife's antics and nipped her skin.

"That's not fair, Munto," the woman huffed, wanting to understand.

He ignored her and continued his intimate touches.

Blushing, she knew he was not going to go further with that particular question, so she vouched on another:

"And what about dragons?"

"What about them?" He kissed her angled jaw.

"They're real, right? I mean I saw one in a dream, and—"

"Were you flipping through my memories again, darling?" His reply was gruff, yet actions soft, while he nuzzled the juncture of her shoulder, his hand wondering _lower_...

A breathless moan escaped her, and she willed herself confidence to stand above his tempting ministrations. "Munto, you aren't _listening_! Quit being so distracting, I can't ask you questions if you keep this up!"

She felt his lips widen. "And there is a problem with that?"

Plunging her hand beneath the sheets, she pinched his bare rear at his challenge.

"Ow! What the _hell_, Yumemi?" His neck snapped and glared at her. She knew the threat was false.

"See, wasn't that distracting?" Yumemi gave a smug laugh.

A withered look was thrown her way. "What do you want?"

"Tell me more about dragons." Her lashes fluttered with doe eyes, knowing that always made his resolve melt.

His crinkled feathers smoothened and he gave a sigh in submission,_ both _knowing she had won, and rolled onto his back. Taking his arms, Munto placed them behind his head and casually supported his neck.

"Well, if you recall my memories, know for a _fact_ that they are exist, what is it you want to know?"

"What was yours like? Did it have a name? Can we see one?" Yumemi shifted her weight to her side and placed a dainty hand on his muscular chest. It was like a fantasy dream come true.

Munto's brows knitted in response. Peering at the woman on his right, he pulled his left arm out from its resting place, and waving it in emphasis.

"_Hey_. I thought you wanted to ask me _something_—meaning _one_ thing—not so many questions this damn _early_," The left band, promising their vows, caught the morning's rays.

Of course she knew of his morning behavior, yet her excitement was more so. "But, Munto…."

The redhead growled and placed his left hand at his face, and rubbed his temples. "His name was Conleth; my father gave him to me as a present for my seventh birthday," Pale eyes softened as he shifted his hand, upper-palm flat on his forehead.

Yumemi snuggle by his side, resting her head on his shoulder, and intently listened. Her husband wrapped his arm around her curved figure, smothering his previous irritation.

"He was a good friend. I would visit him everyday. We would always play with one another in the fields, in the skies. It was great… It is a shame he had to pass because of the Akuto Crysis."*2

Guilt throbbed in Yumemi's breast. Perhaps it was such a good idea to bring it up. Lashes lowering, she silently mourned for his companion; she only saw glimpses of the marvelous creature and was curious.

"I'm sorry, Munto…" She was not just referring to his lost friend…

Noting her tone, Munto flipped to meet his recent wife's saddened expression.

His hand brushed against her temple, corn silk tickling the pads of his callous fingers, "Hey… There is nothing to be sad about; the past is the past. We may go get you one, if you want?"

Her eyes lit. "But I just said I wanted to _see _one, not _get_ one!"

"And? I _will_ to get you one, then." The corner of his lips twitched, turning into a grin with his resolute answer. Munto tipped down to kiss her brow. "Consider it as a Valentine's gift."

She sighed at his affection. "You spoil me too much. Plus, Valentine's Day isn't in another week, honey."

Perplexed by her nickname, he asked his thought allowed. "Why, 'honey'?"

"Why, my Lord, it's because that is what you are: so sweet," She kissed him on the nose. Lowering, she inquired in a mock, "Why, can I not? What are you going to do about it?"

Munto's eyes glittered with calculated mischief. Grabbing ahold of her writs above her head, he whispered hotly at her curved ear, "Lock you up in the dungeon and leave you there for a week. Or better…" He placed a trail of soft kisses at her neck, "Nab my White Day present a month early."*1

"You've still got it mixed up!" His light touches tickled; Yumemi laughed hard. "An-And what— what if I refuse!"

"I am afraid that is not an option, my Lady," The king grinned widely and continued his torture. "Unless you beg, of course."

"Okay… Okay! I giv-I give up!" More bouts of laughter escaped out of her throat; tears were streaming down her face. They probably woke the whole kingdom with her noise; this time, with innocent cries.

Calming, the young woman marveled her husband above: the rising sun had caused his honeyed skin to glow in the morning's rays; locks of deep cherry turned to a bright fire-red. With hands evening his weight at either side of her head, he smiled tender at Yumemi, bullion eyes melting her very core. She secretly adored at such attention.

"Do I really have to wait a week?" She had closed her sight, knowing such a beautiful image would make her lose her train of thought, as it had in the past. Yumemi heard the Magical King laugh and his lips softly lowered, as did his waist. The corners of her mouth lifted at the contact.

"Would you like to go today?"

"Maybe later… What did you say about that early White Day present, now?" Yumemi hinted.

An entertain noise rose in the back of his throat. "And what did _you_ say about being distracting?"

Tucking a lose strand of hair affectionately behind a pointed ear, she knew she was caught. "What about it?"

Cradling her, he joined his lips with hers. "What about it…?"

She decided her questions would be saved for another time.

* * *

A/N: I know for a fact that Munto is probably out of character—but I say he'll soften up after a few years of marriage.  
I really don't think this is _that_ related to V-day; I came up with this idea this morning as a normal one shot but decided to post it in for the contest. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

—Ari [2.14.10]

* * *

*1 White Day: "Is celebrated one month after Valentine's Day; is observed by females who present chocolate gifts as an expression of love. Handmade chocolates is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's 'only one.' On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a honmei-choco (本命チョコ?, "chocolate of love") or giri-choco (義理チョコ?, "courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive." [Wikipedia]

*2 According to Chels, Conleth means, "chase fire" in Irish. Pure fire… Very nice. I thought it was very fitting for his dragon.

* * *

Prior comments from the February 14, 2010 upload:

**Animecherryblossem33 **\- Feb 21, 2010  
AW! I LOVED this! hehe. D it was REALLY good! ) SO CUTE! and the whole 'are u considered an elf?' thing was HILARIOUS! lol. anyway, NICELY DONE!

**Mixed-Colors** \- Feb 28, 2010  
And after all that effort, Yumemi still never found out if he was actually and elf or not.  
I can see him softening up after marriage, but only around Yumemi. He'd probably retain his usual demeanor while he was with anyone else.  
It's a cute story~ Thanks for sharing. :)

**kiri-nightingale . soul**\- Mar 5, 2010  
It is a wonder whether or not he is elf. Great story and no, it isn't like ElfMaidenOfLight's story.

**Ryuketsu no Hana** \- Mar 27, 2010  
Me encanta. Yo no saber english xD Inner:pero lo intentas u.u Sip y no me sale T.T  
**Caluchan** \- Apr 21, 2010  
It's the most beautifull story I ever read! You are awesome, keep writing please!

**Amaranth the Immortal** \- Jun 6, 2010  
Aww, this is so adorable!~~ I love marriage banter. it's the best kind~!

**Reesa Uchiha** \- May 30, 2011  
I really loved it you did great really good awesome really hope you make more stories

**ONIX-21** chapter 1 . Oct 9, 2011  
Hi! Thank you for your message! I meant to leave a review when I read this earlier, but got distracted by the forum hehe. I love this! It's really sweet, I love how comfortable they are with each other!

**YuugiYY **\- Oct 23, 2012  
AWESOME! i was afraid it was gonna make me uncomfortable at first, but I was laughing by the end of it

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx **\- Apr 23, 2013  
Aww so cute. It's so fluffy and yeah my fangirl senses are tingling.

**CrystalBud** \- Aug 4, 2013  
I love it, they're so cute :D

**Guest **\- Sep 26, 2013  
D'aw! XD I swear...Munto is hot...pointed ears or no. He's just too fine that words can't express it well enough. I wish I was Yumemi x.x lol

**kimmilina** \- Jul 17, 2014  
I love it from the beginning to the end. Awesome story!

**Elisablackcat **\- Oct 30, 2014  
Hehehe this was nice!


	2. Whispers of Velvet

A Munto Fanfiction: Whispers Of Velvet ©RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Parody, and Romance  
Summary: It was times like these that he really hated their 'connection.' MxY.

* * *

A/N: I blame my raging hormones and the song, _Bang_, which I had also made an AMV for: youtu. be/ddStYUoS-is

* * *

Song: _Bang _by: Armchair Cynic

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-shot: Whispers Of Velvet 

The cool air nipped his heated skin. Sighing, Munto cast a careful glance to the evening blue sky, seeing that it was well passed midnight. The high, silver moon, with its crescent smile, peeked through the marbled pillars of his bedchambers and smirked at him knowingly, reading his lewd thoughts.

"Dammit." Growling in frustration, Munto ripped the covers off his bare body with a tight fist.

This was getting out of hand.

At first, he convinced himself it was perfectly normal, that such thoughts would pass. They did not.

"She is still just a child," the king rationalized with himself. Now in her First Year in high school, another name day of her youth was celebrated this late February. Has such time truly passed? Those months, when he had been able to hold her, protect her; have her in his arms? When he had unknowingly claimed her heart through his promise.

The king swallowed, recalling when she had that _dress_. The one that revealed her creamy, soft shoulders; its golden band that dipped low, modestly covering her developing chest, and belled out at the thigh.

Damn his seamstress; all he requested was that it would be pink. Munto thought it would be suitable for the girl, seeing that it reminded him of a certain umbrella she constantly carried around. Pink. Was that so damn hard to ask? But no, she had to make it so _tempting_ with its thin, gossamer fabric.

He grit his teeth, remembering how _cute_ she looked with _his _cape draped around those shoulders, wide, sea green moons gazing up at him in surprise. It was not something his mind would let go; how her lush lips lifted upward and cheeks tint with a warm hue, when he had promised to return.

All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around the crown of her head again, pull her in, and not to his chest this time—for her to understand his heart, Heaven's history—but to his mouth. He had been so close to doing that day, too.

Munto had gotten as far as touching foreheads.

If he could of gone back in time, he would NOT of done such a thing, seeing how close he was; the monarch could recall the warmth of her breath tickle his cheeks, long, thick lashes, closed with sleep, and pale locks of hair, curled at his fingertips. He was so damn close. But he retreated, realized that if he had done such a thing, it would make leaving Yumemi that much more difficult.

So, perhaps he did the right thing, then, but he realized, now, that because of the said action, it had caused something to _shift_. Physically, yes—had caused his gut to tighten and coil with a platonic heat, cheeks to uncharacteristically tingled with warmth—, emotionally—he had not dare utter the word _love_ in his mind, until then—, but it was something _more_, as well.

His brows furrowed as he combed long fingers through his untamed firelocks. It had caused their connection—the unspoken, magical bond, which they had managed to obtain during their first physical touch—the brush of fingertips—to open, _again_. He had not seen every memory, like before, like the tide she bore when he caught her, but was given quite a lot of information to what she had been up to those past two years: confusion, both a gain and loss of direction, sky gazing, and thinking—_of him_—of their previous encounter. When he had realized what was happening, he had quickly removed his forehead from hers.

The king was not quite sure how to react; he were both touched and humbled, as well as hesitant. He knew she still needed time.

What he really regretted were some of the things that he had seen through her eyes, things that _no man_ should be able to prey eyes on… Yet.

Naked flesh.

As she changed out of her modest, cotton white, uniform—was submerged in the full, heated bath; hands, which adjusted her sports bra during PE, caressed pained, monthly abdominals, stretched tight muscles…

It drove him _crazy!_ Not just because of the obvious, naked, situation, but because it was through _her_ eyes—her beautiful, comfortable, every day gaze—because she had seen this, her own body, time and time again. Meaning, it had made him want to memorize, map her physique through his_ own _hungry gaze, time and time again. Oh, the things he wanted to do, to learn, to teach… To feel, to _taste_.

Small huffs of air brushed passed the disgruntled king's lips; he was thinking about it again. Munto felt a chill crawl up his spine, a familiar, haunting set of invisible fingertips that had become a common feeling throughout his nightly ritual.

In a half lidded daze, he thought, _'Here we go again.'_

Munto closed his eyes and let his mind wander. The first thing that hit his senses was her sweet scent, vanilla and some floral plant from her lands that he still could not identify. It caressed his nostrils and tempted him with its inviting scent. He recalled noticing it the first time, while he carried her up to the Heavens.

_"Munto,"_ like bells, her sweet voice chimed in his keen, pointed ears. One by one, his senses were drawn to her, soaked in the lapping wave of her 'presence.' The monarch felt the corner of his mouth twitch, chuckling at himself. There was no turning back at this point; he was in for the ride.

Fingers brushing against his flush cheek were the first thing he 'felt;' soft pads caressing his nose, ears, lids, lips… A thumb pressed at the center of his furrowed brow and pushed upward, with light pressure.

_"You don't have to do that when you're around me, Munto,"_ the girl exclaimed with a bubbling giggle.

He loosened the strain at his forehead. "Better?"

_"Mhmm…"_ the reply was soft, low, heated with knowing secrets. Hands that were once caressing his face slowly traveled down his neck and to his broad shoulders. The familiar warmth that radiated off the small girl brushed beside him as she leaned forward, on her knees; Munto could feel her naked thighs press against his crossed shins and lips at his ear.

_"What is it that you want?"_ 'Yumemi' asked, suggestively.

The king tightened his grip on the covers, teeth biting hard at his lip's bottom companion. Oh, what he wanted…

To teach and have her grip him with those small, soft hands.

To join, burry himself deeply within her own fruit of hot nerves, and never let go.

To truly fly to Heaven with her and back, time and time again.

To love her; to know what it was like to make love.

To soul bond…

He opened his lids, finding himself drowning in her green, luster gaze, knowing she was there, but not real, that it was a dream. Munto's eyes wandered anyway, down her pale, swan neck, lingering at her shoulders, to her developing, pale breasts, two rosebud nipples, firmed with excitement and the cool air, trailing down again, to her soft stomach, the curving dip and widening of hips, and the juncture of her thighs, where a nest of dark curls lay.

He swallowed again, having trouble breathing. What did she ask, again?

'Yumemi' giggled, knowing his thoughts, and repeated the question, _"What is it you want, my King?"_

Munto hissed. Why was it that when she added those two little words, aroused him so? The question for him was: would she really say that? Would he have her beg for release, begging?

_'Please, Munto-__sama__. Please, my King, I need you_—_'_

The bite of nails raking at his bare chest broke his reverie; bringing him back to his previous thought and a thrilling jolt to the pit of his stomach.

_"Stop thinking,"_ she quietly demanded in his ear, heated brushing the epidermis and mouth pecking lightly at the left side of his neck.

A shaky breath escaped his lips, forcing himself to relax, yet, knowing that he would steadily become strained again with tight, pleasure-filled, muscles.

_"Tell me… Please?"_ The plea sounded more like the Yumemi he knew, was soft and timid. What he also knew, and wanted to bring out, was that courageous, demanding girl that hid deep within her quiet persona: the one who went against his demands—_ordered_ him for answers, hundreds of feet above him, on the Ferries wheel, while Gntarl and his men dared to try and capture what was _his_— *3

A growl of frustration, both at the memory and at his present situation, bubbled at his throat. He dove further within the dream and let go of his resistance. No more dawdling.

Munto grabbed the girl's petite shoulders, flipped, and pinned her down, firm desire now pressed against her pale stomach. The tables were turned, now, he thought with a wicked grin. Capturing her wide gaze with his own dominating bullion, Munto seized 'Yumemi's' lips, tongue plunging in the cavern of her hot, wet mouth and intertwining their hands in a firm grip.

It was then that something shifted in his mind, stirring the atmosphere.

True, he had fantasies of her often, as of late, and kissing was a top priority, but this was different: softer, warmer.

Needy lips settled themselves at the juncture of her throat, daring lick and _taste_ the salty flesh. Mewls that he had manage to coax out of her dared him to go further, nipping the skin softly with rows of white teeth.

A surprised, jolting gasp.

Munto lightly feathered her frame with large hands, trailing down the path his eyes ventured, previously.

She was still waiting for his answer.

"I want you," he whispered in husked desire, possessive words and body alike claiming the girl.

What she said next confused him: "Why?"

A pregnant pause settled, growing and leaving, just as it came. _'Why?'_

That was not normal.

For some reason, his thoughts returned to the shift he felt earlier, when he had kissed the tempting little vixen…

A shift?

Why did it feel familiar? As if consumed by a title wave of lapping emotion… Of warm, flickering memories.

Of… Oh. Oh shit.

Connection. Dream. _Yumemi._

The _real_ Yumemi was here—In his dream—In his wet dream.

How in the world—?

_'You have shared dreams with her before, you moron. Why are you be surprised!'_

But she was not _supposed_ to be in _this_ one!

Wide eyed, Munto paused, all thoughts still, not quite sure what to do.

Did she even realize they were sharing another dream together? Has she _had_ dreams of them, doing such intimate activity, before? The young man swallowed, what was he supposed to _do_?

Well, what his _body_ wanted to do was just to continue on, to see what exactly he could coax out of the girl he desired so. However, his conscious bickered at him, saying that it was not proper —did not want to tarnish her innocent thoughts with his own hormonal ones.

While his heart…

His heart wanted to tell her—tell her so _badly_—to show her how much he _loved_ her.

_'I can go with that. Take things slow…'_ feeling her soft breasts press oh-so nicely to his muscled chest. Munto's previous, demanding lips were soft and careful, lightly trailing down the juncture of her throat like fire; she gasped and shuddered against his hard frame.

"Because…"

He drawled out and smirked against her skin, being almost unwilling to state the answer with its obviousness. He wanted to keep her guessing.

The young man gave her a moment to see if she really would take a nibble at his tempting coax. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, as desired, Munto removed himself from their close, intimate position and gazed at the disheveled girl-woman below him.

It was like nothing he had imagined: pale locks of gold fanned around her head like a halo, bangs tickling her small nose and flushed cheeks, creating a surreal site as she looked up at him. She was having trouble catching her breath, shallow huffs of air escaping her lips and causing her soft chest to heave. As if drugged, Yumemi looked up at him with half lidded eyes, dilated, black, pupils settling in the center of her deep, excited emerald gaze, valleys of clover ringing the edges. He liked how she looked at him like that… Liked that a lot.

He watched the girl blinked, as if remembering something, and snapped out of her trance, a pretty blush creeping up her neck and pepper her cheeks.

_'How cute,'_ he thought with a soft smile, studying himself with a strong, muscled elbow and lightly caressed her cheek, eyes tendering.

"You really do not know, huh? It is quite obvious, love," he said in endearment, giving her a cheeky grin.

The girl bit her lip, rose tinting her cheeks further, and confusion welling her wide gaze.

_'I love you..._' Munto answered her silently with his thoughts, his mischievous expression melting away and being replaced with a warm one._ 'I love you so much, my sweet, precious Little Dreamer.'_

Leaning down, with his breath caressing her lips, the king asked in a low whisper, "You really want to know?"

Yumemi nodded, unable to find her voice.

Munto shifted, mouth brushing against her earlobe, noting that she had her eyes closed, now, and leaned up towards him eagerly, "It is because I lo-"

_Ka-thump._

Suddenly, Munto found himself, bare, _alone_, chilled, and face-to-face with the marbled floor. _'No…'_

Of all the ungodly times to fall out of bed, he chose _now_ to do it?!

"This bed can fit five fucking people in it," the mumbling voice gradually grew louder in volume, "Hell, I have never, in my years fallen—! _WHY_ IN THE HELL DID I—?!"

The king roared in frustration, causing the cool limestone to fog under his breath. After a few shaking breaths later, his coiled body relaxed in defeat, smacking his forehead on the hard floor.

It's a gift and a curse; it was times like these that he really hated their 'connection.'

However, a small voice told him that this was not going to be the last time this was going to happen, either. Bullion eyes opened to stare back at his own crinkled, reflective gaze, hope filling his breast and causing his heart to quicken in his pointed ears. He was uncertain of whether that was a good or bad thing…

"Yumemi…" Munto whispered her name, like a prayer. The new sound tasted the cool air and it was fresh. "_Yumemi…!_"

* * *

A/N: Now, that's definitely one FML moment for you. Munto; I'm sorry not sorry. Can you say sexually-frustrated-king-plz? I love making him have his raw moments, even if it's a little OOC, for the sharp man; I mean, we all have them.  
I wasn't planning on it to cut off like that at the end, but my I've-been-typing-for-four-hours-and-it's-now-three-in-the-morning-say-whut?-brain was running out of gas.  
Have a safe, Happy New Year, everyone! Let's end the year with a _BANG_! ;D  
Also, just to give you a heads up, the companion story to this piece was actually written first, so look for that later.  
I kinda want to make this a series, filling it with frustrated!Munto-fantacy-timez! Not like I draw enough of it! Ahah! Go listen to the song and watch my AMV!

—Ari [12.29.10]

* * *

Prior comments from the Dec 30, 2010 upload:

**Mixed-Colors** \- Jan 1, 2011  
Oh, wow. This is a nice surprise. We not only have a flustered!Munto but a obviousfantasy!Yumemi. This is great. xD  
Again, I think you need to watch the adverb usage, but for something written without betas it's really not half bad. If you want me to get really nit-picky then I could say that certain parts had too much fluff!writing, (ie: purposely there to increase word count) but that's forgivable when you think about the actual content of this story. You could have probably gone without the song lyrics at the end, too, as someone could have simply looked 'em up. Regardless, this is... cute? C:  
I demand a second chapter.

**ThexWhitexPhoenix** \- Jan 18, 2011  
Haha poor Munto. Falling out of bed at that crucial moment XD I DEMAND A SECOND CHAPTER!

**Ryuketsu no Hana** \- Mar 24, 2011  
Jajaajja pobre rey! jajajaajja me encanto continuacion! XD

**NatsuXLucyForever **\- May 10, 2012  
Your video as well as this fanfiction are both really amazing! I love both very much and I hope you continue to make amazing works like these fanfics and your videos. One more thing, the video amazingly corresponds to this fic which is why I love it so much and I've noticed how hard to make videos so much like fanfics for some people but you really pulled it off.

**Lizzycat** \- Feb 4, 2013  
When Munto fell out of bed, I burst out laughing so hard I started to cry and my throat is hurting. LOL! That's what I get!

**magicalnana** \- Jun 21, 2013  
Cute.

**AnimeDAngel** \- Sep 15, 2014  
If this was a series it would be brilliant, I can't wait! :)

**Maka Ano** \- Jan 12, 2016  
That was absolutely fabulous!

**cathern . cain** \- Oct 15, 2016  
I just watched the first movie and this was so funny. I will have to check out the rest of your stuff once I watch the others.


	3. Smother Me

A Munto Fanfiction: Smother Me © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Humor, and Romance  
Summary: It was just so _embarrassing!_ —Mature-content warning—

* * *

A/N: I _really_ don't know what to say, this time. Umm… I'm broadening out my comfort level? I mean, I've drawn this kind of material; why not write? This really is my first time writing something like this, though, so please bear with me!  
Yumemi, let me just hug you; you are just too adorable with all your innocence. However, I am a bit worried I made Munto OOC in one scene. He seems to smile and laugh a lot in this, too, and is super affectionate, so… Erm… Love makes you a changed man, even if that's just around your girlfriend? ^-^;  
Plus, I was having some difficulty writing Yumemi's point of view, too. It's been so long since I had last, that's why.  
I hope your eyes don't bleed! Comments are always appreciated and adored!

* * *

Songs: _Ecstasy_ by: ATB, _Toxic_ by: Britney Spears, _Boum Boum_ by: Enigma, _Come On Closer_ by: Jem, _Addicted_ by: Kelly Clarkson, _Moves Like Jagger_ by: Maroon Five, and_ Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_ by: Panic! At the Disco

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

One-shot: Smother Me

Yumemi gave a gentle knock on the door and soon received an affirmative from the other side. She peeked in before entering, seeing that the redheaded king was hunched over and signing numerous scripts of paperwork. When he glanced up and caught her eyes with his, she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going," the blonde stated nervously, not being able to hold his gaze for very long.

_'You're making things difficult… You're hurting his feelings when you do that, you know,'_ her conscious whispered.

She was about to argue with that pestering voice, until she was distracted by those lovely hands of his, which neatly shut whatever he was signing with care and placed the pen back in its holder.

"Come, Yumemi…" he ordered lightly, beaconing her over.

Timidly, she closed the wooden door and held her maroon school bag out in front of her with strung hands, walking over to the magical man. Once she realized she was biting her lip out of nervousness, she released the captive flesh and molded it into a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I get no goodbye today?" Munto inquired, flashing her a side grin. Her cheeks warmed by the sight.

Did the room's temperature just rise?

"Sorry, you seemed so busy with your work, so…" Her voice faded, seeming to be very caught up with how he pulled her in-between his legs and casually rested his palms on her hips.

They were a couple… They have been for a long time now, according to most standards. Couples held each other close like this…! Why was she so nervous?

"I will make time for them later," he said, removing the bag from her tight grip and placing it on the marble floor. "You are more important than paperwork, anyway."

Why does he have to be so sweet? So patient, so noble, and handsome…

Very handsome…

His playful grin disappeared. Munto stared at her for a long moment and then quietly stated, "You have been avoiding me lately. Why?"

Yumemi's petite form stiffened. He was never one to beat around the bush. She was about to deny him, but with the look he was currently giving her, she knew the battle was already over…

The blonde wilted, yet her pulse was still running strong. How was she supposed to explain _this_?

"Ah…" Again, she released her gaze from his, trying to give herself at least _some_ breathing space, without being so sidetracked by his captivating face.

However, the king would not have it, and gently cupped her left cheek, enclosing his thumb on her chin, and forced her to look at him. Her jaw tightened, knowing he was _not_ happy with her.

The air was thick with tension and what he quietly rasped next really did hurt: "Is there someone else?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was accusing her for, but once she understood it, Yumemi felt her brows furrow and chest painfully constrict with anger and hurt.

He so easily doubted her; even after all they had been through together?

It was difficult to swallow, having her throat being so thick like this. The nauseating feelings churning within the pit of her stomach hardened into something resolute.

The nerve! She was not… _cheating!_ How could he possibly say that?

"I don't _want_ to jump to conclusions, Yumemi, but what am I supposed to think?" Munto shook his head. It was until then that she realized she had asked the question aloud. "For weeks, now, you have been shying away every time I attempt to kiss you…"

He was hurt; she knew it with the way his brows knitted together that certain way. "You cannot look me in the eye…"

Her sweaty hands twisted her plaid skirt uncomfortably, like squirming pink spiders.

"And you are leaving earlier and earlier every day to return home for the evening… You do no even _want_ me to escort you home anymore. What am I supposed to think, Yumemi, when you keep giving me this guilty look?" he repeated softly, his tight words catching her spot on.

Yumemi tried to formulate an explanation, however, was in vain. This was not how it was supposed to be! Yes, she admits it, he was right—she had been avoiding him—but it was over something _entirely_ different!

It was so like Munto to jump to the worst of conclusions.

"You're wrong," she whispered, trying to blink away the tears that blurred her vision. This argument was so _stupid_… Her bottom lip started to tremble, voice tightening in pitch. "You're wrong…!"

Munto's mouth formed into a distasteful frown as he wiped away one of the stray tears that fell down her cheek. "Then tell me what is _wrong._"

"It's stupid…" There goes her blood pressure again. It skyrocketed and emitted a light hum in her ears. The girl took a deep breath in order to ease her frayed nerves. She hesitated and looked up at him through her lashes, "Don't laugh…"

Munto gave a deep sigh. "I will not."

Yumemi started gnawing on her bottom lip. "Remember that conversation we had a few months ago?"

The redhead gave her a deadpan look. "We have had many conversations in the past few months, Yumemi. You are going to have to be more specific…" he stated patiently.

She knew his tolerance was thin… But it was just so embarrassing!

"Umm… The one about certain dreams?" The blonde began to fidget.

Munto gave her a warning tone, "Yumemi… Which dreams? The prophetic ones? You are being _very_ vague. Just tell me what the hell is going on here," he snapped.

The girl swallowed, now finding the oak lines on his desk very interesting. "That one conversation, which you suggested I talk to my mother with?"

For a moment he was very still, and in that moment, she found that it was now her turn to assume the worst. Was he mad at her for admitting that? Did he hate her? Did he want her to stop visiting and stay down on Earth permanently?

It was not like she could exactly _control_ such things…!

"_That _is what this is about?" he exclaimed with raised brows.

Yumemi tried to make her stilted form ease and returned her gaze down to the king, face beet red, feeling very uncomfortable. "Y-yeah…"

Munto then gave an exasperated sigh and pulled her close, getting her to sit on his lap. "Yumemi, Yumemi, Yumemi… You silly, _silly_ girl. You are too adorable for your own good, do you know that?" he started, nuzzling her shoulder.

Yumemi just hid her face in the nook of his neck and tried to conceal herself from the embarrassment that threatened to consume her. Oh gosh, this was just like before…!

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Munto inquired, taking a seat next to her on the pale marble bench.

She brought them to the garden house. The weather was pleasant and the light rustle of the leaves and hiss of the distant waterfall helped eased her frayed nerves. She felt comfortable here, so maybe things would not be as bad…

Yumemi took a moment to admire how the lush green background contrasted with his firelocks. It was the same with his attire: his crisp, ivory shirt did not quite clash with his dark pants and secure collar, as expected. The bright red designs on his top matched quite nicely, and the decorative, bullion clasps upon the soles of his boots and chest made Yumemi fully aware with how many various hews of gold his eye held.

It was just a question. One little inquiry…

Yumemi took a shaky breath. She started to bite her lip. "Umm… I wanted to ask… About dreams."

Munto seemed slightly taken-aback by this question, and then intrigued, asked, "What about them?"

Her nape was starting to get really hot.

"You see, I've been having a lot of them… They've been different than the ones I usually have. I mean, I know I sometimes dream differently than most people. And you once said they were prophetic ones, right? Well, I—" Once she realized she was rambling, she took another deep breath and tried to even out her voice, which gradually raised in pitch. Green eyes focused in on her fidgeting hands, which picked at the gossamer hem of her honeydew over-shirt.

"I-I've been dreaming… "About you and me," she quietly answered, looking up at him through her lashes.

He flashed her a warm smile and gently took hold of her clammy palm, enclosing it with his large one.

"Oh?"

…He has really beautiful hands… Slightly rough and nicked with the occasional scar, but they represented him in so many ways. He could wipe out a whole army with a flick of a wrist, and yet he was so gentle with her.

Plus, the way they were rubbing small circles on the back of her palm felt really nice and—

"Y-yeah…" The girl swallowed and gave herself a boost of courage. "About us being… Intimate."

There, she said it! She dropped the bomb! So now—

"Intimate in what context?" he chuckled lightly.

Oh gods, help her.

_'You're supposed to be a smart man, Munto!'_ She was close to weeping. Was he really going to make her say it?

Yumemi's brows furrowed in frustration and stuttered, "A-About us being _intimate_-intimate."

There was a pause, and then he inquired in an even voice, "As in sexual intercourse?"

The flushed girl bristled, unable to look at him in the eye. Stiff hands clutched her jean-clad skirt in flustered nervousness.

"Oh…"

Her jaw locked and she spun around at him with angry eyes. However, the snip remark on her tongue was lodged down her throat, finding him smirking in a most inappropriate way. And the way he looked at her…

Oh my.

The girl's chest heaved. If she were standing, she was certain her knees would have given out.

_Dangerous._ She felt cornered and twitchy; like a small lamb, staring at the wolf that was about to devour her. It was frightening, yet oddly exciting. If he knew how much that affected her, he would be _very dangerous._

"So…?" he purred. Munto smoothly slid his hand on the back of the stone bench, so that his arm barely brushed against her ridged shoulders, and leaned in closer, ready to take the kill.

Oh no, he was going to make her say it. He _really _was going to make her say it! No, no, no—

"And recently I, uh…" Her cheeks flared. "I-I…!"

She did not like being put on the spot. She really, really did _not_ like it! And he knew that, too!

Yumemi cupped her face out of embarrassment, hoping it may cool the heat radiating off from it.

She could not say it…

"But it's so _embarrassing…!_" the blonde sobbed.

"Alright, alright, I give," he chuckled, raising a hand in opposition as he gave her some space, and offered, "Here, would you like me to try and guess?" *1

The girl paused for a moment. Did she? Yumemi peeked at him through the web of her fingers and nodded, giving him the okay.

"You did some physical _exploring?_" Munto said lightly and observed the maroon lining of his cuff, as if talking about the weather.

Her breath hitched. Was she really that obvious?

Except he did not catch it and continued: "I cannot really see you watching porn, though," the king muttered to himself.

_P-porn?!_

Still too flustered to talk, the redhead went on, quite enjoying her reactions.

"…I've never pictured you to be one to use items, either," he mused with closed eyes and a not too innocent grin.

"I-Items?" She was horrified, yet did not understand what he was implying. Did she _want _to know?

Munto gave a low chuckle and leaned in, deciding to play with her all too sensitive emotions. His lips brushed her ear, breath caressing her heated skin. "Like... Oh, a vibrator?"

A… A _WHAT?!_ *2

Yumemi watched the man try to keep a straight face, as she nearly crawled out of her skin, but failed, and he burst into hysterics.

She wished the floor would just swallow her whole. Was it possible to die out of embarrassment?

_'I can't believe it!'_ Yumemi gasped, vexed, _'He's really laughing at me!'_

Her jaw locked as she continued to watch him struggle.

"I'm sorry I—" and guffawed once again, filling the area with humorous echoes. *3

Munto had such a nice laugh, too. It was warm and thick, like condensed honey, and often made her toes curl in response. He actually admitted, after the first time, that he was quite surprised with it, for it had been many years since he had last.

But it was not so pleasant when directed at her…

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. She had enough embarrassment in one day, thank you very much!

She almost inclined to leaving.

"Oh god, Yumemi, I—" Munto wiped a tear that managed to slip passed the corner of his eye. "I'm—Forgive me. I just—" He took a breath and straightened his sitting position, trying to compose his string of chuckles. His jaw was twitching with contained laughter. "I was just teasing. Please do not be mad; I could not help myself…"

She slouched further in the bench. _'Couldn't help himself? He finds humiliating me humorous?'_

Well, she sure didn't!

It was just so frustrating! Frustrating and embarrassing!

She did not understand what was going on and found that he was really the only person comfortable enough to ask such questions.

True, the blonde was going to ask her most trusted friends, Ichiko and Suzume. She had told them about her deepest secret: of how she had been able to see floating islands in the sky, ever since she was a little girl, and about Munto. However, she got an inkling feeling that such comment would go right over Suzume's head and that Ichiko actually would understand; worse, might turn her words around and blame her boyfriend for it. She knew the tomboy was looking out for her, but sometimes her remarks about him were just silly.

Yumemi almost had asked her mother, too, during one of the days they were cooking dinner together, to see if such things were normal. However, once she had managed to gather the courage, to at least bringing up something tangent for the subject, she found herself shying away and mentioned a different topic.

Frustrating! It was so _frustrating!_

It started not too long ago, too, when she had noticed things were getting a bit more, between their intimate moments. Sure, there was the public hand holding and small touches; like how he delicately traced her jaw line in affection or brushed some stray locks behind the shell of her ear, as well as the occasional heated kisses, when they were alone. But then there were moments when he looked at her a certain way… Where the butterflies in her stomach dissolved into something more than just fluttering, giddy movements, and into something heated and powerful. It was almost frightening with the uncertainty of it all.

…And then those strange, _embarrassing _dreams.

Sometimes she wouldn't even be able to face him properly, because of the things her hormonal mind had conjured up the previous night. *4

Then there were other times where she thought she might actually comply with the intense attraction she had toward the king… To do things she knew was very unlike herself.

Yumemi was sure her boyfriend would not appreciate her randomly jumping him. *5

So _embarrassing!_

What was even more embarrassing was the night when she had given into her curiosity, into the reason why her body was reacting so, after such dreams.

It was strange; and the foreign scents and sounds that followed suit were even more odd. However, the sensations that were brought forth were phenomenal. She was so sure she would fly away from it all, floating higher and higher, until it was like her body almost folded in on itself, peaking, and bringing forth an intense, amazing feeling that left her shaking at the end.

Yumemi thanked every god she could think of, knowing that her younger brother, Chikara, was a heavy sleeper.

However, the girl was not sure what to think of it all. It took almost an hour of deep thought, after she had drifted back to Earth, to realize what had happened—it was the only thing that made sense—and it caused her to turn into a puddle of agitated goo.

She was not supposed to do this! She was only sixteen! —All right, almost sixteen and a half—but such things came after marriage! …Right?

Right?

That small doubt, that inkling feeling… Maybe she was not the only one?

Which is why she was asking him now; because she knew, even if it wasn't intentional at first, Munto was the one that really understood her, accepted her, and saw into her mind and soul, as she the same.

Well, there went that plan. It looks like there was yet another thing wrong with her. That fact did not sit well with the girl's shaky self-esteem. *6

The warm hand that brushed against her cheek broke Yumemi out of her reverie, slowly turning her head to view him.

"You are so far away…"

Once the blonde realized she had been so caught in her thoughts, she recalled her current situation, and made a displeased face. She was not forgiving him just yet!

"I truly am sorry. That was rude of me, love." His eyes were a buttery gold and sparkled with amusement. "You are just so cute when you get flustered like that."

Yeah right. And he had the nerve to use the endearment rout? Jerk.

Yumemi huffed and turned to distract herself with the lush scenery. But then her chin began to tremble and clover eyes welled with tears.

"Hey… Are you crying?" The king's tone was quiet and filled with worry, placing a hand on the nape of her neck, grounding her. It was warm and reassuring.

Yumemi did not have the voice to reply, and struggled to swallow.

"I don't get it." She wiped her right eye and choked out, "I don't understand…"

"Oh,_ Yumemi._" He wrapped his arms around the upset girl. "I apologize; I did not mean to hurt you like that. I sometimes forget that age can make such a dramatic difference, is all," kissing her brow.

Now she felt stupid. How was she supposed to understand something like this? It was not like they were that far apart in age. Just barely four years… *7

Yumemi sighed, feeling a little better, lighter, but very foolish and confused.

"Are you alright?" Yumemi felt his chin shift as he looked down at her.

She nodded in response, affirming his question, but was slightly vexed at her own reactions. She was not one to cry very often, let alone very easily; it was something that usually just built up over time. Her emotions were on overdrive, lately. Perhaps it was close to that monthly time again? But that didn't make sense. They were not this bad, before…

"What would you like to know?" he asked, voice careful.

The girl swallowed, not quite nervous anymore, but weary; her small outburst made her body tired and mind sluggish.

"I don't understand what's going on…" Yumemi sighed, wilting in defeat. Her face wrinkled with distaste. "It's just when I see you, I sometimes don't know what to think. Then there are those embarrassing dreams… and then… _that…_ And I just… I don't know. It's all so confusing. Is there something wrong with me?"

Munto was quiet for a moment, stroking her forearm in light, slow movements, as he absorbed her confession. "Have you had 'the talk'?"

"Y-yes!" the girl squeaked. Yes! Yes, she has _had_ the talk! It was awkward enough with her parents when she was an adolescent; she did not want to hear it from him, too!

The redhead chuckled. "I'm not trying to make things uncomfortable for you, but tell me what you know."

Yumemi's brows furrowed in concentration and blushed. "W-when a man and woman love each other very mu-"

"No, not that one, Yumemi." He smiled against her hair. "Here, let me explain…"

The blonde sat and listened in quiet determination. Even when she did have her embarrassed, flustered moments, Munto explained it in a way that sounded like Biology in her ears, so that made things easier for her. He must have known that and continued to inform her that things were, indeed, different between men and women, which included the average age of when these types of things happened. "However, it also depends on the person, too. Some start earlier, while others, later, and some not at all- like you said, some do after marriage- so there's nothing to worry about."

Yumemi gave a sigh of relief. So, this was normal! Thank goodness!

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and gave Munto a tight squeeze, thanking him. He smiled and petted her hair in reply.

As she snuggled in his lean chest and took in his pleasant scent, Yumemi sparked with a sudden thought. She looked up at him in curiosity.

_'Wait… Munto's parents must have already been gone before he knew this; he was so young, so… How could he have…?'_

"You have a question in your eyes," the king observed, knowingly. "Got more?"

Yumemi blinked and gave herself a moment to sort out her thoughts, wondering exactly how blunt to be about it.

"Who gave you this talk?"

Now it was Munto's turn to stiffen, seemingly uncomfortable. "You do not want to know."

"No. You said you'd answer all my questions to the best of your ability. Now, this should be easy. Tell me!" the blonde smiled mischievously, poking him in the chest.

Munto glared at her, but she knew the threat was moot, and he furrowed his brows in a distasteful manner when seeing through her intentions.

"You little stinker," he mumbled under his breath, locking his jaw, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you are right. It was… Gas."

Gas… It was _Gas_ who gave him this talk? Wow, that must have been _awkward._

Yumemi could not contain the string of giggles, which flew past her lush lips, finding the mental image quite humorous: here was young Munto, dressed in white robes of red and white, standing up to the almighty Outsider, and asking _questions._ The stoic man was probably very blunt with his explanations, causing the boy to choke and flush from all the details. Poor guy. There was yet another reason to why he had to grow up so fast.

Actually, the image seemed endearing, in a sense, even if Gas was such a stiff. Yumemi recalled the small firecracker, Irita, who had always trailed his side, so he must have a soft spot, too.

She heard the king give a curt cough, breaking her fit. "Now who is laughing?"

"Okay, okay, we're fair." Munto snorted in response. Yumemi tilted her head minutely. "If you don't mind me asking… Why Gas?"

Munto gave a deep sigh. "Let's say our relationship was not as…_ strained_ as it was in our recent years." He would never admit it, but he looked up to the man, almost like a mentor. Their partnership was not quite something he would call 'friendship', but perhaps of the like. "Including Ryueri, he was one who looked after me as a child."

She could tell that he was upset about talking of the late Outsider and quietly apologized, brushing a stray red lock behind his pointed ear and traced the small scar that marked his cheek, as a reminder of their past battles.

"There is no need to be …" Munto kissed the smooth skin of her inner palm. His lament look was soon wiped clean, morphing his face into a patient smile. He understood that there was no way to change the past and reminded himself of what he had in the present. "Do you have anymore questions?"

Her heart began to flutter erratically in her breast. Actually, there were. "Well…"

* * *

"…And I thought it was over something important." Yumemi smacked him on the shoulder. His voice wavered in a humorous tone. "What?"

"You're _laughing!_ You said you wouldn't laugh!" Her glare was not very threatening, though, with the deep rouge, which peppered her cheeks.

"I am _not_," he shot back with a wide grin.

Now she pouted. "Liar."

Munto cradled the hand that playfully hit him earlier and placed it on to his left cheek, feathering the back of her palm with his thumb. "Then call me a liar…"

"I apologize, Yumemi. It was wrong of me to give such accusations…" His grin gradually dwindled into a small frown; placing light kisses on the pad of each fingertip. "Will you forgive me?"

"It's okay…" Yumemi gave a small sigh and buried her face in his neck once again, letting herself relax in his embrace. After a moment, she gave a frustrated groan in the back of her throat. "It's just so _embarrassing_, though!" she whined.

She felt his chest vibrate as Munto placed a chaste peck on her brow, mumbling, "What did I say last time?"

Yumemi thickly swallowed and recalled the rest of the conversation in her mind. "That such things are normal…"

His thumb started massaging small circles in attempt to relax her stiff shoulders. "And?"

"If I have any major concerns, I should ask my mother?"

"And…?" he pushed.

"And then if I really need to; ask you?" she hesitated, finally realizing what he was trying to get her to repeat.

"_And…?_" he continued with a breathless chuckle, which caused her pale locks to ruffle slightly.

She felt her face redden again. "And…"

_…He caught her wrist before she fled the area._

_"If you need any _help_ with your problem," he stated slowly, a gradual, feral grin appearing on his lips, golden eyes burning with want. "I am _most_ willing to oblige."_

The girl found herself staring at a concealed version of that previous expression, seeing that he was giving her consent to agree or disagree. Even so, the gaze was affecting her greatly.

"But…" She breathed in deeply, finding the familiar ginger scent of his very alluring. "It's embarrassing…"

His lust veiled eyes then turned soft. "I am not going to pressure you into anything you are uncomfortable with, Yumemi, you know that."

"I-I know, but…" she hesitated.

She did want this… At least, she wanted a sip of this cup of temptation.

Munto seemed to notice this change of thought, or perhaps she was showing some kind of heated expression (although she highly doubted it looked anywhere near as attractive as the ones he reveals; it probably even looked kind of funny.) In any case, his hands, which were giving delightful rubs on her back, ceased, and settled themselves on her hips. His gaze was just burning with want, which caused her lower belly to constrict with a wild, platonic heat.

This was her choice…

And she wanted him; she wanted to feel the searing burn of his seduction.

With determined eyes, Yumemi took a shaky breath and slowly pressed her lips against his. It caused an immediate reaction, having him emit a low groan and elongate his arms up the small of her back, pulling her close. She arched to him, wanting to feel more. Yumemi shuddered at the contact, realizing how much she had missed his intimate touches.

Munto then tilted his head and adjusted the angle of their lips, making her quietly moan. Her arms' grip around his neck tightened when she felt his tongue slide against the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged, having her chest inflating with such joy, want, and relief, that she was sure she would burst.

However, the need for air became essential, causing the couple to reluctantly pull apart.

"I missed that," she admitted, breathless. The king gave a curt nod in agreement, eyes a blazed.

Soon enough, much to her delight, his lips were molded against hers once again, allowing her to taste and explore the hot cavern of his wonderful mouth. As she did such curious ministrations, Yumemi found herself lost with how his steadfast hands traveled down her back and thigh, which was now perched upon his left leg. She tangled her hands in his soft cherry locks, encouraging him to continue.

The girl gave a sudden squeak when his lips brushed against her jaw line; momentarily forgetting how ticklish the sensation was there. Both had found that small fact after they had began such close encounters, when all the chaos of introducing the Heavenly world to theirs died down, more than a five months ago.

She felt him smile and hum against her milky flesh, taking the time unlace her uniform's silk red tie with his teeth. Her heart fluttered in anticipation; he hadn't removed her shirt like _that_ before.

One button, two button… With each plastic white pin he unfastened, his lips soon followed suit, delicately exposing the satin swell of her breasts. Her shirt was not fully opened; even her navy blazer was still on (barely, though), but his jerky hand movements informed her he was impatient.

"Hah!" she gasped against his mouth, finding that he did, indeed, achieve his goal. His hands slid under the lace of her concealing white bra and molded the soft flesh. *8

"Yumemi…" Each syllable tickled with the feathering of his lips upon her jaw, making her shiver.

She did not notice the harsh clatter from his chair, but the whisper of cotton and light chill of air made her so inclined to, which made her finally aware that her top was now gone. That did not include the cool surface of wood, which sturdied the arch of her back.

"Your paper work," the blonde started.

Munto's lips released their hold on a perked nipple. Lids half-massed, appearing almost drugged. "What?"

"Your paperwork," she continued between gasps, attempting to ease her weight on the desk by sitting up. "They're getting smashed,"

After becoming more aware of his senses, the redhead gave her a hard look at her lame attempt to move. He briefly contemplated whether to _screw_ the damn paperwork, in small hopes to maybe they had get that far, or carry her to bed, to see where things go from there.

The blonde watched Munto take a number of heavy breaths, simply staring at her with a frustrated look, and then felt his hand shift to the top base of her back and lifted her in one swoop. Another gasp hushed past her lush lips and he stilled.

They have not gone this far, she realized, feeling his chest flush against hers and hips between the juncture of her thighs. Even when sitting upon the oak desk, he still managed to tower over her lifted form.

"I will take care of you," He reddened slightly and claimed, referring to her hot need, "to whatever you are comfortable with. This is just about you."

Yumemi's eyes softened to a warm emerald, which brightly contrasted with her rouge cheeks, and nodded ever so slightly. Her gaze flickered to his chest and she fiddled with the decorative jewels and golden clasps among his dark mauve shirt, briefly wondering why was not _he_ undressed? No fair…

She was in his grasp once again; clutching his broad shoulders and feeling him trail hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Warm and alight, it almost reminded her of the first time he had held her like this, with such protective and sturdy arms; of how both of their forms glowed with shining Akuto and peered down at the small-waving forms of her friends…

Then she felt safe. Now she felt safe. She knew she trusted him with her life, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

The coolness of the sheets pressed against her bare back broke her out of the reverie, finding herself staring up at molten gold irises. Munto smiled wolfishly as his eyes raked her topless form, briefly wondering where to start first, and then settled on her uniform skirt.

Slowly, he unhooked the last button and pulled it off her waist, requiring her to lift her hips in order to remove it properly, and then her legs as well. The skirt was tossed aside and his hands kept her ankles in place, to rest upon his broad shoulders. The king then removed her navy socks and feathered tender kisses upon her calves.

"God… You're so beautiful…" he whispered, oh-so quiet. Her cheeks burned; shy. "I love you."

Yumemi smiled and repeated the same to him with no hesitation, in an almost automatic response. She loved him so much, to the point where it sometimes hurt.

If he really had ordered her to leave, she would not know what to _do_ with herself. True, all those years she had managed, but she often got depressed and was never truly happy. Contented because of her family and dearest friends, but she always had felt like an outsider looking in and was never able to be whom she really was…

* * *

He was gone for so long, too. Sure, it wasn't another year-and-a-half, thank goodness, however, those four months dragged _on_. Yumemi was patient, though, and knew he'd return like the king had promised. Munto had explained that the process was not going to be easy, and needed to consolidate the seven scattered nations of the Heavenly world first.

That did not mean things weren't strained on her side as well. Telling her parents was difficult enough, but they, thankfully, believed her. How could they not? There was enough evidence, with their befallen city of Kyoto. Yet, she had to tell them. The guilt was suffocating as she listened to all the victims that were ensnarled in Gntarl's calculation error on the news.

Her family of three listened carefully, asking questions time to time, which she knew he would probably be better at explaining, but tried her best. At the end, all reassured her that none were mad or ashamed, and that they loved her for whom she was and will continue to support her, through thick and thin.

However, it was another story when revealing her secret to the small group of acquaintances who had witnessed those previous events, to where the red king whisked her away in the clouded skies. It was complicated and she was a bit vague when explaining, however, all had promised not to tell a soul. Yumemi had no choice but to take their word for it, until her side was ready to hear the truth. She needed him for that.

All the same, it gave the girl a sense of encouragement, knowing she was not the only one who had to bare this understanding. Students were acknowledging her in a different light; she was starting to gain confidence in herself. That did not mean she didn't miss him.

Munto had caught her off guard when he did return. She did not give herself any preparation to how she would react. True, she had the letters they had exchanged with one another, time to time, but as Yumemi stared up at him, with the wind tussling his dark garments and brushing that cheeky grin of his, she knew it really didn't matter. He was _home! _

It was then that _she_ had taken _him_ by surprise, when the blonde ran up to him, after gaining permission from her two awaiting friends, and flung her arms around his neck, causing him to, not so gracefully, fall. *9

So, maybe things were a bit of a rocky start; Munto did not appreciate Ichiko and Suzume laughing at him, when he introduced himself, but both _finally_ had gotten to meet one another! She was so happy; her cheeks were aching by how much she was smiling at the end of that day.

Not even a week later, Munto pressed her into presenting him to her family. The king explained that he wanted her parent's consent with their next step, that she was the final puzzle piece into revealing their world above and opening the Pandora's Box of their uncertain future. Even so, he reassured her that as long as she was by his side, things would be all right in the end, just as it was before.

The process was long and complicated. There were arguments, and false accusations were presented; heated confrontations, too. Time to time, some even included _her_ choice of being with _him_.

For a while, school became very situated and strained. However, when things got tough, her group of friends was there to protect her. Yumemi was very grateful and surprised by their newly found loyalty.

In the end, Munto was correct. Seven long months later, things started to gradually change. Some nations were more reluctant than others, but she was happy to say things were getting _better_. It was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing pointed-eared beings down in her town.

Just as he supported her, she did the same, lifting and stabilizing one another's burden. She would rather take the strange stares any day, than not be by his side.

With that thought, Yumemi was brought back to the present. They had experienced so much together; and here they were, conquering yet another obstacle, one that required so much trust…

* * *

"You're not having seconds thoughts now, are you, darling?" Munto gave a cheeky grin; feeling quite accomplished by what he was able to do to the dazed girl.

Yumemi's jaw tightened as his palms wandered lower, down her thighs and waist, brushed against her breasts once again, and settled to either side of her head, hovering over her.

_'So much for being sexy,'_ the blonde thought with a sour face, as she glanced down the last article of clothing. _'My underwear doesn't even match…'_

However, when she brought her gaze back to his, she found him smiling fondly. He seemed not to mind and understood her small predicament; nuzzling her forehead in affection. "You are so cute."

She felt Munto's lips gradually travel lower, feathering her nose, lids, and cheeks, and then claiming her mouth once again with slow, sensual movements of his tongue. Her grip around the fabric of his silk shirt tightened, whimpering as his right thumb lightly fondled her nipple.

With a flick of a wrist, he removed his mouth from her neck, replaced it to where his hand once was, and squeezed a pale expanse of her bottom. The movement was so quick; it left Yumemi squeaking in surprise and arching her back in pleasure. He was very, _very_ close.

"Yumemi…" His lashes tickled against the column of her throat. He wanted to know what she liked; he wanted to make her feel good. "Where?"

The girl was having difficulty keeping her thoughts with all the lovely sensations he was creating. "Where…?"

As he hovered above her, his hand gradually traveled up her hip to fiddle with the cotton lining of her underwear, wondering lower. Yumemi's thighs clenched in anticipation. "Now…"

She kept her eyes locked with his, never leaving his heated gaze, even when her peripheral vision caught his Adam's apple bob slightly. He decided to complicate her just a _bit_ more. Yumemi shuddered as his finger brush against the clad juncture of her thighs.

"Here?" Munto inquired.

She painfully bit her bottom lip in response, struggling to conceal the moan that threatened to escape her throat.

He repeated the simple, delicate action. She was unable to stop herself this time and mewled in pleasure, giving in and folding towards him. *10

"Yumemi…" the king whispered and gave her a number more of strokes until he dove under the damp, honeydew fabric, past her nest of dark curls, and to her slick core.

"A-ah!" Her chest heaved in response, emitting a loud gasp. Her whole body was writhing and her toes were starting to strain from their tight curling.

"Here?" His fingers carefully explored her inner petals. Right, he really was asking, huh?

She whimpered._ 'No, wait. Not there- not yet. Just a little…'_

"H-higher…" The blonde breathed, falling back into the cushions and arching her neck. "R-right th— "

Munto did her bidding and adjusted his hand's angle, stroking her sensitive bud of heightened nerves.

"_Here?_" he ask again, voice low and heated.

_'Yes, there! There, there, there!'_ Yumemi gave another whimper and nodded. She was embarrassed to find her hips automatically grinding against his hand. Her body was just screaming at her; screaming for his touch, screaming for release.

The beating of her heart was so loud in her ears. Could he hear it? Her harsh breathes and mewls chimed in chorus.

"P-please…" the girl begged; her voice was so in high pitched now. She was back, curled in his chest again, and desperately clutching him. She was almost _there_!

She felt Munto's finger return to where he had touched her previously, lightly teasing the area, almost in hesitation, and then slowly slide in with ease. Yumemi choked another gasp, and then tensed when he paused.

Was she being too forward? She tried to collect her scattered thoughts and understand what she did wrong.

He did not look mad, though. Dazed, _blushing_, but not mad.

"You're so warm…" Munto whispered, referring to the foreign textures of her womanhood.

She hid herself in his chest in embarrassment. Such pretty words! Yes, surly he must be able to hear her heartbeat, now!

The girl was surprised when she heard _him_ hiss as her hips moved once again in response, emitting a 'sluck' sound from her arousal.

_'O-oh…'_ Her head started to spin.

Several breaths later, she felt him tease her ear. "How is it as my fingers make love to you?"

Yumemi's chest heaved and her heart fluttered like a caged bird. Embarrassing! Embarrassing, _embarrassing_!

Yet, she was nodding, gripping him with such strength, and even begging for more as her body became tighter and ever more ridged. Munto willingly obliged, dipping in another finger, one adjacent from his hand's longest limb, into her warm folds.

_'Oh my god…'_

Her legs started to twitch and shake, feeling the soles of her feet tingle with heat and run up her calves.

_'Oh god…'_

He must have known that she was reaching her peak, and increased his hand's pressure and pace, bringing her even higher and higher.

_'T-there…!'_

She wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed that, her body was definitely doing some communicating, but she wanted to _tell_ him. However, her mouth seemed to shut down on forming coherent words, only emitting primal moans and mewls. Almost, _almost_—_!_

_'Munto!'_

Yes, she knew this feeling, the climax of her pleasure. She was…

"O-oh…! _Oh!_" Yumemi gasped, eyes wide and arching so that her back was fully off the ruffled sheets.

Stars. She saw stars behind her lids. For a single moment, she truly was in Heaven. Her loud squeal was muffled in the fabric of his shirt. "Mmm…!"

Too much—it was all too much for her to handle. Even with the number of times she had reached this final point, herself, it has never been this intense. She struggled and sobbed, clinging to him. "M-Mun…!"

"Shh… I have you," he cooed in reassurance, seizing her shaking shoulders with his free hand as she continued to buck once, and then twice against him, riding wave after wave of pleasure. "I've got you, Yumemi…"

Yumemi choked one last gasp, and then it was finished. Several breaths later, her shaking body finally eased its coiled muscles, one ridged step at a time, and then fully relaxed, boneless in his grasp. She was not sure how many minutes had passed, but all her sluggish mind could focus on was the sound of her heart slowing in pace as she continued to float on the lapping tides of ecstasy.

When the worn girl finally opened her heavy lids, she saw Munto presenting a prideful smile, as he hovered over her. It confused her a bit. Was he happy because she had finally been able to get past this wall of conservation, or maybe it was more of a male ego type of thing? Perhaps both? Either way, the smile was contagious and she felt her own lips lift with dazed satisfaction. *11

Yumemi placed her left palm on his cheek; delicately brushing away unraveled bangs behind his pointed ear and traced his jaw line. She did not want him to be so far away. He sensed this and thumbed her sweltering brow in content.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Munto simply kissed her accessible palm in reply.

He was still too far away, though. So, she extended her hand higher, through his wild firelocks and grabbed the base of his neck, carefully dragging him down to a slow, sensual kiss. He could not help but to groan against her mouth.

And as their lips retreated from their tender dance, he was breathless. She felt him clutch the sheets haloing her head with such want, too dazed to understand that he was doing it in order to restrain his eager hands to himself.

Her lids started getting heavy and his careful touches were making her drowsy. No, wait, no. Not yet. But she was not being _fair!_

"Rest, Yumemi," Munto quietly ordered against her brow and pet her hair. He then allowed himself to lie next to her and wrap his arms around her bare shoulders.

"But…" the girl timidly objected. Even when exhausted, her cheeks still had enough energy to enflame with embarrassment. She was quite aware of his stiff desire pressed against her stomach.

"We will save that for another day," he murmured in content, knowing that perhaps she was too out of it to realize what she was saying.

In the back of her mind, Yumemi knew; she understood that she would probably flee the room without a second thought, if the subject were ever brought up between one another, about what she suggested. However, she could not just leave him hanging, could she?

But then a memory appeared in her mind's vision, recalling of how he reassured her that there was nothing that needed to be rushed between their relationship, that, no matter how slow they appeared to others, they would take things at their own pace…

_'At our own pace…'_ Yumemi sighed, nuzzling closer into his open shirt and feeling herself be dragged even further in sleep, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

Perhaps she said that aloud, for he repeated the same phrase, quietly observing the unique texture of her remaining arousal upon the pads of his fingertips. "We will take things at our own pace…" Munto delicately kissed her brow and prayed that this precious moment would never end. *12

* * *

A/N: Welp, I'm just gonna sit here for a while, dying from blood loss. My ovaries went through some major beatings these last few late nights. XD Specifically those small, simple lines Munto says during the major kinky part! Oh my _god!_ I'm so bad! Ohohohoh~!

I think this gives enough evidence to how I'm currently feeling: fav. me/d477ef3

The only thing I'd have to complain about is how I gave a really long summary of a fanfiction I plan on writing, (_New Beginnings_), explaining her moments of the time he left, returned, and the struggles they endured when united both worlds. Even so, I'm still going to give it a try.

Love you all! I hope you enjoyed it! Now it's off to finishing chapter six of _Waiting For You_!

—Ari [8.20.11]

* * *

*1: _Flustered: _fav. me/d46v3fp

*2: _A… A WHAT?!:_ fav. me/d46v0pi

*3: Yeah, I know, this is a part where I might of made him a bit OOC, but hopefully the king will lighten up later on, even if it's just around her. Plus, guys just like to tease girls who fluster easily. I know from experience.

*4: _EMBARRASSING_: fav. me/d45qia2

*5: Best line in the whole freaking fic. My _god!_ Excuse me, I'm gonna give myself a moment to stroke my ego for creating so much lulz.

*6: HUGS, YUMEMI! HUGS ALL AROUND AND FOREVER!

*7: Actually, Yumemi, there kind of is a _huge_ difference between sixteen and twenty. I am well aware that the Heavenly people are most likely immortal, but I just make them age normally so it won't complex things too much.

*8: _Smother Me_: fav. me/d45i8ly

*9: _Welcome Home_: fav. me/d3bj5cb

*10: _Here?:_ fav. me/d46r4h4

*11: I really do over analyze this series. Seriously. But really, at the end of the first OVA/episode three, when they restore the Akuto and are floating away, Munto looks almost proud of her and… ASDFGHJKL:~!  
Have you noticed how much they have such a push-and-pull relationship? Like, "Here, ILY, no wait, you're being mean, I'm gonna ignore you," and then, "Oh fine, you're gonna ignore me? Well, then I'll ignore you! No wait, ILY too, don't push me away! *sings* _Baby come back_~_!_" Lmfao! Don't you just love my summary? :D  
This whole "being fair" thing got me by total surprise. I wasn't expecting that. But I guess they have an equilibrium kind of relationship, being reflected personalities/ pasts and all. So, I just left it like that. I hope it sounds all right. Lol.  
Also, they tend to argue a lot, too. It's a given with Munto and his short temper, but Yumemi is so much more snarky in the original OVA's, and… I need to stop rambling. *∆*

*12: _Something Precious_: fav. me/d476tbh

* * *

Prior comments to the August 21, 2011 upload:

**Yume-Asakura** \- Aug 21, 2011  
OMG ARI! This was amazing! 3 Yumemi's such a naught girl ;D j/k. Maybe I should say that about Munto instead ohohoho~ I really have nothing bad to say about it...maybe next time, you could go...further? MWAHHAHAHHA *evil laughter*

**kujireika** \- Aug 21, 2011  
I demand a second chapter! I had to take some breaks coz it was too much for my innocent heart _ yumemi was so adorable *hugs her and gives choco* and damn that munto . there must be more of this ! like yumemi playing with him and taking revenge D *perv mode on* you'll write more right?RIGHT?

**hapa-girl808** \- Aug 22, 2011  
Oh Yumemi you poor thing, but so realistic to a girl that just did things for the first time. Again awesome and could not stop laughing!

**mountaingirl47 **\- Aug 22, 2011  
Your rambles are awesome! I totally need to rewrite mt Munto fic now!w put that on the list of things to do tomorrow! Totally wicked! You're going to have to write more! Seriously! Why aren't more people writing Munto?

**Ryuketsu no Hana **Sep 5, 2011

Me encanto! *-*

**Darkangel Guard** \- Oct 27, 2011  
Seriously...it's one of the best sensual fic I've had ever ever, ever ever, ever read (and I've read a lot of them, oh-oh-oh *blushes*).  
Don't be modest, so.  
Also, there was such a great scene at the end, when Munto, THE GUY! Geez...He just...forgot himself, his own physical satisfaction and thought about Yumemi first. And god knows it's a mythe. I was very, very touched by that, by Munto being so comprehensive and sensitive.  
But maybe that's because I want my own man to be like that T_T and not 'Hey, there's something missing here, don't forget me, just finish me now and here!'.  
Well, sorry, I'm a sort of "rambler" too.  
All to say, it was great, it just enlighted my day and I hope someday, maybe, I ask of you if, you could make a story of this and write next chapters with the next steps, just as romantically and realistic as you've been in this one?  
Whatever, it's just a idea, a humble request but please don't feel obliged.  
To conclude, thank you for this humoristic, romantic and erotic moment with this magnificent couple and good luck with your other fics. Ja'

**Twinkie-in-a-Ding-Dong-World** \- Apr 9, 2012  
Okay it is 2 in the morning and I just had a full blow heart attack from LAUGHING SO MUCH! I swear u r like the funniest Fanfiction/deviantart writer/artist that I have EVER seen.  
I sorta spent all day looking at ur fan art and either screaming, running around my room going OMYGOSH OMYGOSH OMYGOSH while fanning myself and trying not to hyperventilate, or nearly passing out. Seriously, ur art is amazing. And when I wasn't being a fellow obsessive fan girl, I WAS LAUGHING MY FREAKING BUTT OFF! Dude u r one funny chick!  
Then I was in an M rated mood and decided to read some of your stories. Dude I do not think I have laughed so hard at a Fanfiction story EVER IN MY LIFE! "well I'm just just gonna sit back now, dying of blood-loss" I FREAKING PASSED OUT!  
Btw u r an amazing writer and I think that an ooc Munto is what the world needs, so don't go apologizing about it. KEEP WRITING AND DRAWING CHICKIE CAUSE UR AWESOME!  
P.S. sry for he ramble. We fan girls r all the same aren't we?  
~Macy~

**Cat** \- Jun 8, 2013  
That fanfic right there. Is the best I've seen.  
I've been trying to find these kind of fanfics... And WOW you just hit the target. Please don't change. Because gosh, there was NOTHING that I didnt like . Everything was absolutely perfect in everyway. Very good and just marvelous. Don't listen to haters because that story is too good to be turn down.

**Bubblegumhairedmonster **\- Oct 20, 2013  
This fic deserves so much love. Thanks for writing this!

**Guest **\- Jun 10, 2015  
OMG YOU ALMOST KILLED ME I WAS DING OF LAUGHTER YOUR AN WAS HILARIOUS AND YUMEMI'S INNOCENCE AND THE TALK HILARIOUS I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING

**ZontaferEden **\- Aug 19, 2015  
I want more! This was not OOC at all, it felt just like the characters! I wish you would continue with this, maybe make them go further *wink wink* Anyway, amazing job!


	4. Checkmate

A Munto Fanfiction: Checkmate © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, and Romance  
Summary: Among the rules of chess, it is stated that the King is the most important piece to acquire, however, it is the Queen, which is the most powerful… —Mature-content warning—

* * *

A/N: I swear this whole tidbit started off innocent! I blame all the presented sexual tension in the last movie.  
This one-shot is based off my comic, _Quiet Observation_: fav. me/d4men8z  
May pedo-bear powers unite! Although the age of consent is at thirteen in Japan, some sources claim they bumped it up to sixteen, depending on the prefecture, and considers this as pedophilia, since 'Memi is still fourteen, and Munto (in my stories, at least), eighteen. It makes sense to how Kazuya and Suzume got 'married,' now, huh? I apologize if this offends anyone.  
I thank Katie, Mel, and Meg for proofreading, as well as _Girl With A Pearl Earring _for giving me the motivation to write, because of its beautiful and artistic descriptions. It truly was an enjoyable read; a bit slow at parts, but definitely a joy. Enjoy.

* * *

Songs: _Sound of Winter_ by: Bush, _Living in the Sky with Diamonds _by: Cobra Starship, _Shh_ by: Frou Frou, _Carnival of Rust_ by: Poets of the Fall, and _Extreme_ by: Valora

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
'_Thinking'_  
_Memories/ Flashbacks_

* * *

One-Shot: Checkmate

Yumemi absentmindedly admired the woven basket in front of her, which carried a bundle of, which many would consider, unusually shaped fruit within… Or, at least, tried to in order to distract herself.

He was staring at her again.

Usually, when she did feel his eyes upon her, she would look elsewhere. Out a window, at the cuff of his gauntlet, which revealed her reflection in a hue of gold, at his hair…

His hair looked soft to the touch.

She would be willing to watch anything else; it was her own internal war to resist his keen eye, knowing that if she did give into that desire, she would drown—be so transfixed in the depths of his smoldering irises that she may not be aware of her own actions at hand.

So, when they were alone—when he would openly stare like this—and then possibly initiate a conversation, which required her to look at him, Yumemi would observe the mere details of his red lashes, the ridge between his brows, or even his mouth, as he spoke. The later option was never good for her; she would end up getting clumsy and agitated.

The blonde ripped another piece of the summer-persimmon's waxy meat. The sharp tang of tart lapped her taste buds and tongue.

It was then that she gained the courage, to peek through her lashes, at least, back at him. She found that the king was now looking elsewhere, out at the sea of gradient blue skies, its open vastness like an ocean, with a mass of white, like water, below.

His watchful stare was always intense and precise. She sometimes felt like he was looking right through her, vulnerable and windblown, with a palpitating heart.

Secretly, Yumemi admired such attentions. No one has ever watched her so intently, for she was often considered as 'invisible' among the crowd of her peers.

So, now, her own gaze hovered over his visage, casting delicate, sweeps across his sun-bronzed profile.

It made her happy to note the knit between his brows had eased slightly. He was confortable enough to relax around her.

As of late, things have been very difficult with his responsibilities, not only as a monarch, but also as an accommodator. He had been working hard to persuade the Seven Elders of each nation the benefits of his vision in merging both worlds. Now that the war was over, the consequences left behind must be tended to. Much time would be needed, but she had no doubt in supporting him through the entire process…

Eyes of emerald traced his long nose, smooth cheek, and sharp jaw. She unconsciously licked her lips when they were fixed upon his mouth. The hint of fruit still lingered.

He then smirked and slowly turned his gaze deviously at her. His profile was cunning, while his eyes were dark. He knew she was watching.

Yumemi dropped the produce in her palms, while exposed shoulders became ridged and face beet red with flustered anxiety. She choked out an apology and tilted her head low in a formal bow of embarrassment and shame.

She did not see his grin widen in her reaction, nor his hand remove itself from his cheek to caress her own. He gently lifted her chin to look up at him. The shock of his touch set her fretting mind still.

"There is no need to be shy," he stated quite boldly and brushed at the peach softness of her skin. Munto chuckled in a tease. "Though you may need more practice, if you are trying to be sneaky about it."

When he smiled, lungs became bated as her heart quickened in pace.

His fingers lingered longer than she had anticipated. The magician had been constantly surprising her like this: with small touches and the soft looks, which followed…

It was almost as if—

Her chest deflated when his hand moved, from what she knew would withdraw. However, again, he surprised her when the warm skin of his palm grazed down the nape of her neck. A shiver ran up her spine.

She swallowed thickly when fingers tickled the lobe and shell of her left ear. The movement was slow, careful, and sensual. When he returned back to her cheek, Yumemi closed her eyes and nuzzled into his focused touch. All breath ceased when he ran the pad of his thumb over her lush lips.

The air buzzed with anticipation.

Yumemi watched his unreadable face with precaution. There was desire in his heated gaze.

And then Munto removed his hand completely; eyes guarded as he turned to stared back out at the skies.

The girl felt feverish and dizzy, as if she had a cup too many of the apple-spiced wine, which was served within the dining halls of his kingdom. For a moment, she watched her clammy hands, which squirmed amongst her lap like pink spiders, and then looked back up, after taking a composing, shaky breath.

At a mere glance, it would appear that his is physique was just the same, casual, even, with an arm placed upon the back of the stone, but with further inspection, she could see his shoulders were slightly more constricted, now, his jaw tight, while his palms were coiled fists.

The knit between his brows was back again…

She watched him for a long while, taking the time to resolute her swaying decision, and cleared her thoughts with a small, reassuring nod. Yumemi removed herself from the marble seat beneath her and to the bench beside him.

He did not acknowledge her change in seating arrangement.

It was only when she tentatively placed her hand over his right, did he peer down at her. Bone and muscle beneath each digit eased, but did not fully relax.

Green eyes sought his strained face for an answer. Within the inner storm of his gaze, the redheaded revealed guilt and self-rebuke. Even further, upon the conflicting emotions within her breast, ones that were not all her own, she knew he was shackled by his pride and her honor. It was then that she placed a palm on his cheek.

A look of surprise quirked into place, and melted into pensive softness, soon after.

The girl moved, then, turning towards him as she folded her legs under and sat on her heels. Their thighs touched.

Heat consumed her very face as she ran her fingers over his skin, mimicking the movements he had done previously. The intensity of his gaze heightened.

"C-close your eyes," the blonde requested with a shaky breath. She could not focus when he looked at her like that.

He chuckled at her whimsical demand, but did as he was told, tilting his jaw slightly upward in mock defiance. She was his challenge, indeed.

Yumemi gave an airy sigh, feeling the tightness in her chest ease, and marveled over the man before her. It was strange; thoughts of _why_ did not pass through her mind, but _how_. How did they get this close in such a short amount of time?

Technically, if one would calculate the hours and days, which passed as each made contact, a week would barely sum up to the equation. Yet, two summers ago, each of their hearts had been revealed through their physic and magically induced bond, as well as their future, which they had recently opened together…

A small grunt pressed past his mouth when she skimmed at his long ear. Yumemi pulled back, fearing she done something wrong, but he murmured a negative, so she resumed her curious ministrations. When she finally got to his lips, it was then that she was hesitant.

The wind and rain had colored and tightened the skin he would often reveal; he was not at all uncomfortable about exposing his lithe frame. However, she had not expected the flesh beneath her thumb to be so smooth.

Munto slowly opened his lids and watched her with lust-veiled eyes. Now, even if she had the will to, she could not look away.

Lips caught the pad between his teeth and nipped softly. Transfixed, she watched as a tongue lick at the light wound in a teasing apology. She recoiled, as if burned. The taut constriction in her chest was pressing too much, making it difficult to breathe. *1

Yet, she stayed. With a racing heart, she told him to close his eyes again.

Clumsy, she kissed him.

Immediately, his arms wrapped around her crown and shoulders and forced her to lean forward, having to prop herself up on bent knees as her hands found his chest for support. The king was so eager that he bit her lips. A muffled gasp escaped her, as he pulled at the tender flesh, now more careful with his movements.

She breathed in deeply through her nose, infatuated by the smell of ginger, and held herself steady as each tilted their heads with curious angles, adjusting to which was best.

The girl gave a suckle to his bottom lip, deciding she liked that very much when he did that to her own. He groaned, allowing her to dominate the kiss, and she felt his hands wander, one tugging the base coverlet of her braided hair, and the other skimming between her shoulder blades.

When he did regain his rank, his tongue glossed over, asking consent to be intimate. She obliged, now reminded that he was, indeed, a warrior, as well as a King, for his tongue was like a sword, which grappled her into a corner of hot, playful passion.

Teeth clanked and breath was exchanged. It was like a journey uphill, each discovering the thrill of desire, of reciprocated affections, while the heat between them raged on.

Everything about him was warm, his hands, mouth, his breath… They were consuming every inch of her sanity and hurling her into a pit of pleasure and chaos.

Yumemi sought the opportunity to run her fingers through his firelocks. They were softer than she had perceived.

The hand around her nape gave a squeeze of encouragement, while the other at her back slithered downward, gliding with the gossamer silk of her pink dress, and dared to grasp her left thigh and bottom.

She had leaned into him, deepening the kiss with a slight moan, eager for more. However, the movement was further than he anticipated, and caused deft fingers to brush against the escalating temperature of her aroused sex.

Yumemi jumped at the electric current, which rushed up her legs, and suddenly found herself staring at wide eyes of gold. Lips ripped apart with a pucker and both of his hands were now steady at her flushed shoulders. She could feel them quivering. Or, perhaps, she was the one who was shaking. *2

"Forgive me—" Munto started, in fear he had scared her off. He didn't intend on going that far. "I—"

The spell between them was broken.

With roaring thoughts and a thundering heart, she watched him. Watched his bullion irises gleam with conflict, lips parted—much redder than before—and a heaving chest, gasping for breath. She was distracted by the trickle of sweat at his temple, which trailed down his tight jaw and disappeared beneath the dark collar wrapped around his juggler.

"That felt nice," the girl whispered as she continued to stare at his bobbing Adam's apple. Her gaze returned to his and she leaned to kiss him softly, shyly. It was short and chaste.

There was no response.

Hopefully he was just contemplating his options? Dreading for the worst, she hid her burning face in the nook of his neck, not wanting it to end just yet.

The man sighed. Whether it was from relief or reproach was unknown, however, her chest, which barely pressed against his, expelled when his hands tentatively wrapped around her petite form, bringing her close. Her arms tightened their hold as she felt him graze her right ear and pulse, humming against her warm skin, and leaving slow, careful kisses.

There was a shift of movement and the air momentarily whispered delightful temptations around her. A small gasp fled past her lips, suddenly finding herself staring up at him, rather than downward, as before, and plopped into his lap. Munto held her steady, one hand cradling her forearm, fingers tickling the beginning swell of a breast, and the other supporting her hip.

The royal's gaze now sparked with determination.

Yumemi watched him from her perch, as a hand rose to gently brush back pale locks, some, which got caught between a purse mouth, and rested at her cheek.

"Is this okay?" she questioned softly, swallowing with nervousness.

His thumb caressed her skin and he gave a wry grin. "Should I not be the one asking you that? Give or take, I will be patient, I promise."

The blonde flicked her vision down at her own hand, which tightly grasped at the dark bindings of his cloak, and blushed at his suggestion. "Yeah… B-but…"

She remembered, then, that everything here was done at a younger age. Because of the previous Akuto crisis and raging threat of their race, the Heavenly Beings married young and drank early, living their lives to the fullest. The Birthing Law was simply ignored on his lands—banished, once he reigned as King, in memory of his parents' sacrifice. It was not unusual to find teen mothers, just a few years older than herself, carrying babes in their arms.

"Yumemi, I want things to change between us," he rasped with yearning, tracing the plump flesh of her bottom lip.

Eyes waxed to green moons, understanding dawning on her features, and then waned to small crescents, a heady blush peppering her cheeks as she nodded in agreement.

His mouth descended onto hers once again with vigor, bending down and shielding her from the world, if only for a moment, and arrested her breath.

She jumped again, when a steadfast hand cupped and gently kneaded her left, het breast. They broke for air and she watched him with dazed fascination, with how so intently he observed her and the movements of his palm, with the tightening pebble between his fingertips. A mewl escaped her and she arched towards him, fidgeting with newly found pleasure. *3

Usually, a few days prior to her menstruation, it would be a self-relief to massage the aching mounds, to ease their swelling tension. But it was never like this—actually pleasant. Never.

However, he knew what he was doing. That fact set a small inkling of doubt within her palpitating heart. She had to ask him…

"H-have you done this before?"

The arousing movement on her heaving chest ceased and the satisfied grin, which stretched the corners of his broad lips, was wiped clean.

"I may be a man, but I do have my honor." Red brows furrowed with his gruff reply. There was a pause, and his voice became soft, "I only intend on sharing such intimacy with one person and that is my _Queen_."

Her jaw dropped, agape. Did he just—

The magician's hand shifted and pressed against her heart. "I promise to keep this safe. I assure you, there has been no one else; only you. I do understand the rules of consent are different on your lands, so I am willing to wait and take things at our own pace." Yumemi silently laced her fingers with his, eager to hear more.

"A year can change many things, such as affections, my own, in the least," referring to the time, which had passed between them. "I will be frank, I anticipated this step to be much later in my courtship, however, I want nothing else than to love you, Yumemi; to teach you the pleasures of what touch can create, and to experience every moment to the fullest. That's why…"

Impulsively, the blonde pressed her forefinger against his lips, stopping his pretty words. She understood their hidden meaning; if he continued on, she may start crying.

Yumemi replied with a watery laugh. "You always know just what to say. I'm flattered but I'm not sure if I deserve such a role," she answered, then mumbled wistfully to herself, "Perhaps only in my dreams. Maybe this really is all a dream…"

"Then I will make all your dreams come true," he claimed with determination. Munto grasped the palm on his cheek and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Do not fret; everyone here loves you, Yumemi, and already considers you as their 'Princess.'"

She held her breath. "Do you…?"

The king smiled, then, leaning down to whisper, "Have you not been listening? Was I not clear enough?" he lightly chided and nuzzled her forehead against his own.

She searched his open visage, realizing, at this moment, perhaps actions were better than words. "I trust you," the girl breathed.

Eyes of ember kindled with lust and fire, alongside a warm palm, which seared the sensitive skin of her neck and glided down her stomach and up her calves.

"As you wish, my Lady." The low fervor of his obligation surprised her, caused a pool of heat to swim un-expectantly in her lower belly. *4

There was one final query, before she yielded herself completely to him.

"There will be no visitors?" knowing this was the spot where the young Toche would often take her for a bite to eat.

Munto coaxed her legs apart, and slowly descended down the supple skin of her inner thighs. "Only under my bidding. You needn't worry, love, there will be no one."

A huffy noise of agreement was all she could manage.

Yumemi's hold on his jacket tightened when he finally brushed against the cotton juncture of her hips, gently massaging the area until she was breathless. She watched him, no longer abashed with the melting intensity of his transfixed gaze, and started to squirm at his ministrations. The curious heat now accompanied with curling of toes.

"Hold on," he reassured, and dove under the fabric of her underwear, past the nest of dark curls, and to the weeping slit of her entrance.

She stilled with bated breath, as did he—for it was the first for both partners—then slowly, gently, touched her, working his way in almost teasingly, only dipping a single digit of his middle finger, and then out again. It was uncomfortable at first, she admitted, like she had not fully set a tampon into place, however, it got better, as he had promised.

"Good?" came a purr.

Her lids became heavy, eyes glazed. She was water in his hands, boneless. "Mhmm…"

A whimper escaped her lips, as he entered with a circular motion, walls now adjusting to the intrusion, and he pushed further in rhythm, deeper with each stroke, until the base of his palm pressed firmly at her folds. She hid herself in the nook of his arm in embarrassment, finding that he had managed to bid strange, wet noises from her slick core.

Suddenly, Munto pulled out completely, and glided over her silky bud of excited nerves. Gasping, her eyes went wide and she cried out in pleasure.

"There we go; _that's it_…" his chest rumbled.

Jaw tight, Yumemi attempted to conceal her moans with a hand, and bit her bottom lip for extra measure. She found herself now utterly ridged and a mess of emotions, writhing under his lethal hand and panting desperately for air.

What was happening? Was it supposed to be like this? She felt like she was going to explode, inside out, and fly apart, limb from limb. The shaking girl closed her glassy eyes tight and braced herself for some unbeknownst impact.

"You are all right," the redhead cooed, breath fanning her sweltering brow, "Let go, Yumemi, I have you," and quickened his hand's delightful pressure.

"M-Munto! Munto, I-I…! _I_—_!"_ she sobbed, her voice escalating in pitch. No sound could expel from her strained throat.

_'__I love you…'_

"A-ah! …AHH!" Yumemi flung her head back in ecstasy, shuttering violently with a vision of dancing stars. A single word couldn't describe the intense sensation: flying, magical—like him— powerful, extreme, compelling, platonic…

He continued to stroke her endlessly into the rippling waves of oblivion, only easing his delicious movements when her primitive bucking stilled.

Time was meaningless. Her mind silent, thoughts were like cotton, molasses, and sluggish. Gradually, she descended back to her heaving body, and into his cradling arms. Heavy orbs of peridot then parted, finding familiarity with the sea of clouds above her, only to view the vast sky below. Fine brows knitted, perplexed, and then realization came to her: her vision was upside down.

The dazed girl lifted her boggling head and leaned heavily into the support of his elbow. She heard a chuckle and the soft murmur of his warm voice, "…Precious."

For a long moment, Yumemi stared at her own conservatively closed legs, eyes then pulling to his wet hand. The pads of his ring and middle finger were coated with her arousal, glinting, as if freshly washed; yet the texture appeared thicker, like a mixture of water and sweet condensed milk.

She blinked a few times, turning to him with expectant doe eyes. "Is that… mine?" *5

Munto smiled in affection, doting at her innocence, and nodded.

Rows of teeth bit their bottom companion as she hesitantly inquired her confusion aloud, "But I thought girls didn't…"

A look of understanding quirked into place of his chiseled features as he explained with patience, "This is not what you think it is. Though it is possible for women to ejaculate, this is simply natural lubrication." The king observed the liquid, rubbing his fingers together experimentally, and then cast his attention back at her, bullion eyes gleaming with mischief. "It helped, did it not?" *6

Embarrassment compelled her into silence.

He chuckled again, leaning forward to wipe the substance off with a napkin she had used for lunch, to return with a goblet in his hand and offered it. The brim was cool against her parched lips, the unique scent on his hand pungent.

Eagerly, she drank, not having realized how thirsty she was.

"Hey, hey… Keep that up and you will choke," he chided, tilting the cup back to adjust to her propped angle. Only once she was satisfied, did her mouth release with a content sigh. She felt his thumb on her chin, to wipe the droplets of water, which had accidently spilled, and combed through the pale locks of her hair.

Happiness swelled in her breast, expelling with yet another sigh, and filled with warm satisfaction. Barely conscious, she fought against her heavy lids, straining to stare up at his handsome face.

"Rest, Yumemi," Munto ordered in a hushed whisper.

Vision now dark, she almost missed the caress of his lips against her brow.

* * *

When the girl regained her bearings, Yumemi felt her temple cushioned against one of his clad thighs and wrapped within in a blanket. She kept her eyes close and breath even. He had placed them under the gnarled tree, which separated the cobblestone pathway and floating earth. She knew, for the scent of grass was fresh in her nostrils.

The light tendrils of his fingertips upon her nape caused gooseflesh to appear. Her shiver disrupted their tickling stride and gave away her moment of slumber.

It was then that she opened her eyes, finding herself staring at her own small, distorted reflection, caused by the decorative golden bar, which cascaded up his muscular chest and wrapped around his clothed neck. Blinking, she turned to lie on her back, feeling the texture of silk under her sakura-kissed skin, with red glinting in her peripheral vision, and watched the man whom loomed over.

Peeking past the rustle of lush leaves above, the sun swathed his hair with vibrant rays of peach and dusty orange, his eased face was masked with a silhouette of contrast and shadow. Munto's irises were warm, of deep honey, at this perspective, and sparkled with adoration.

_'__So it wasn't a dream…'_

Yumemi didn't know the comment was spoken aloud until he replied with a soft negative. The pad of his thumb found her cheek and wiped away the tear, which threatened to fall past the corner of her green iris. She was happy, oh, _so_ happy, only to wilt in the realization of her soon announced return, fulfilling the promise she had created with her two awaiting friends, Ichiko and Suzume.

Vulnerable, her pleading voice broke the silence. "What will happen now?"

The king's lips parted, closed, and released a small sigh. He looked so forlorn in that moment, comprehending his choice of words, and replied, "Things will change…"

Various meanings could be held with that single answer, they could apply to their relationship, the now merged worlds, purpose, and open future… The list continued on.

Yumemi grasped the left hand, which delicately traced her jaw, and held it steady to her developing chest, allowing him feel the beating tempo of her heart. He held her heart.

Things will change.

"I love you." The wind carried her confession, over the lands of his kingdom, past the seven nations, and beyond the open blue sky.

The corners of his lips lifted, revealing a tender smile, and he gave her tiny palm a squeeze.

Together, things will definitely _change…_

* * *

A/N: Oh look, more smuts, and choking fluff for you all. As said by Katie: "...and then he's, like, *le throws gentlemanliness out the window* COME HITHER BBY~!"  
Overall, this is pretty much a fanservice chapter, since my moral mind doesn't quite approve of proposals and touchy-touchies at fifteen, however, the fangirl in me overruled and consumed that opinion in exception to my OTP. Honest, I attempted to make her older, but it didn't quite match. I must say, though, I'm getting better at Munto's ninja confessions. XD  
As always, I hope you all enjoyed this, and, hopefully, the next attempt will push my comfort further. With that, there _will_ be a sequel to _Smother Me_. I'm about a third done, however, as always, it'll take a while. (Unless I get another explosion of inspiration, like this.)  
Thanks again for reading and being so patient, my dears! Cheers~!

—Ari [4.1.12]

* * *

*1: _Love Bites_: fav. me/d4uunbq

*2: Awwwkwaaard.

*3: _Knead_: fav. me/d4uhixi

*4: Okay, so, this may be a bit OOC, and I may have been keeping too much of Ono's Sebastian counterpart in mind, but, as my own opinion, I can definitely imagine Munto going all out in treating his lady. He'd definitely be in trouble, once 'Memi realizes he's all wrapped around her little finger. ;)

*5: This line is actually an internal joke between my cousin and I. Phillie, I know you're probably reading this, and that is for you, dude. Lol!

*6: So, along with kink, I give you some sex-ed facts through pedobear!Munto. Explanations could ease the stumbling beginners. Yes, with the right trigger, it is possible for women to ejaculate natural fluids, through the urethra. No, it sometimes doesn't happen to everyone, since the woman must be hydrated and relaxed during the orgasm.  
Last semester, I had a class all about this subject matter. It was really awkward and embarrassing, at first, but once I got over the fact that we were pretty much watching porn, it was very educational. I flipped my shit when I had to draw my first penis diagram, though. :I  
A doodle example of my early experience (number seven): fav. me/d48opib

* * *

Prior comments from the April 1, 2012 upload:

**YouHaveNeverHeardOfMe **\- Apr 3, 2012  
Me Gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I really love your stories and art! :D

**Princess Kanako** \- Apr 3, 2012  
Z.O.M.G. Ari-chan, Ari-chan! How the shiz do you write this stuff?  
Seriously! It was amazing (even though I laughed at Munto's "explanations". Memi should learn biology better! Though maybe focus more on theory then practicals...;]!)  
I now have you to thank for re-awakening my dirty mind, which I finally though I had conqured...oh well...  
Btw, if I'd done sex-ed classes (doesn't happen here), I would have just died laughing. You must be magical. Actually, that explains so much...and yet, so little...:)  
Love, Princess Kanako x

**Loveless Paradox** \- Jul 3, 2012  
That wasn't too bad lol I kinda wanted more tbh XD He really likes chuckling at her, i'd be so embarrassed lol.

**CrystalBud **\- Oct 12, 2012  
That was just soooooooo sweet and tender and this literally has to be one of my top favourite stories. They are so cute together and he was so sweet to her.

**SinAngel9 -** Nov 14, 2012  
That must have been extremely awkwaaaard!

**kasai shinju - **Feb 8, 2013  
Me gusto mucho y perdona que no escriba en ingles, pero aun soy un poco torpe con el idioma, jejeje, pero bueno... gracias por leer mi historia y tu historia tambien me gusto . sigue asi

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx **\- Apr 25, 2013  
You call yourself crazy for writing this? Then what shall we call the people who read this kind of stories. I remember the first lemon-fic I read. I was like 16/ 17 years old and I read that one like 2 times. I've read other M rated stories... I am definitely insane. Pedobear must have been cheering on me from somewhere and I've started to read this one-shot after reading about the chichiryutai/ oppai dragon on Wikia. I tried to memorizee the Oppai dragno theme song, but I can only remember the zoom zoom iiiyaaan part.  
Anyway back to well the story. I first thought it would be chess related, I was wrong... what kind of person am I to expect those kind of things to happen while playing chess? Yumemi is surprisingly inexperienced, even I knew more about that subject when I was her age. Well at least she will keep her mouth shut, I can't imagine how Ichiko would react.  
As for the lolicon, shame on him, couldn't he wait till she became more mature? Lucky he didn't crossed the line that much or he'd be forced to take responsibility for his mistake! XD

**XxHeavensXAnglexX -** Apr 30, 2013  
I loved it! XD sometimes I got confused in the smut seen but it was still awesome XD

**Guest **\- Sep 26, 2013  
Ok, I have to tell you, you're little footnotes are SOOO CUTE! XD I see that lil number at the end and I go "O.o I HAVE TO SCROLL DOWN!" lol  
I absolutely LOVE this pairing and wish they would continue it to a much longer series x.x lol but thankfully writers such as yourself have allowed me to visualize them expressing their unspoken love . So, THANK YOU!  
I shall be watching out for more of your awesome writings ;) and hopefully more 'Memi and Munto yummy goodness lol :D

**Bubblegumhairedmonster **\- Oct 18, 2013  
So cute! So fluffy! Probably the best smut for these two written 3 Thanks!

**takininja13** \- Feb 17, 2014  
Why am i not surprised pedobear has this information.

**Afanofimogenheap** chapter 1 . Nov 5, 2014  
Ahhhhhhh...! The Frou-frou song at the end? I literally am going back to listen to it... Nice to know another Frou-Frou fan!

**seireidoragon **\- Jun 11, 2016  
This was a great story and well written. Good job.


End file.
